Human Grace
by allison221
Summary: After losing his grace unexpectedly, Castiel finds his way to the bunker. Sam and Dean immediately take him in, doing everything they can to help him. What is more unexpected is when Lucifer shows up, also graceless. Even though it seems like a bad idea, they take him in. There are many antics and lots of feelings and comforting. And two fallen angels reconnect. Will contain slash.
1. Chapter 1

Human Grace

**I've been doing a lot of NCIS stories recently, but I wanted to do something new. So, I decided to do a Supernatural fic. **

**Ironically, even though Supernatural is one of my most favorite tv shows, I am not a fan of bloody violence. It's kind of strange that I like it so much, but I guess it's because of the characters. The characters really make the show what it is. Especially Cass. I can't imagine the show without him. **

**The first few chapters will just be Sam, Dean, and Cass, but I'm going to add Lucifer soon. There will be Destiel, so I don't want Sam to be a third wheel for too long. **

**All I have to say about the timeline is that it's after Sam and Dean find the bunker. Castiel is human like he was in season 9, but not because of Metatron. Also, the demon trials never happened, so Sam is healthy and not possessed by Gadreel. It's basically an alternate universe.**

It was 9:15 in the morning. Cass had been sleeping peacefully, but a strange noise was making him stir.

A few minutes later, he realized what he was hearing. The noise was accompanied by a weird feeling in his stomach. It was the same weird feeling he felt yesterday evening after Sam and Dean found him lying on the road. He was hungry.

Although he wanted to keep sleeping, the rumbling in his stomach wouldn't stop. He remembered Sam and Dean dragging him to some cheap restaurant. He couldn't remember the name, but he remembered seeing golden arches. They let him have a cheeseburger, which made him very happy, but they also insisted on buying him a side salad.

"_You wanna keep that body, you're gonna have to treat it right,"_ Dean had said, explaining human weight to him. Apparently, he would have to eat other things besides ground beef now that he was human. He also couldn't eat as many burgers in one sitting as he used to, back when he was still an angel.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Cass forced himself out of bed. No longer feeling the warmth of his new bed, he shivered a little.

Walking out of the bedroom, he tried to remember where the kitchen was. Although he had been to the bunker before, his mind was a blank. He just kept on walking, hoping to find it soon. Maybe he would find Dean or Sam. They would show him the way, certainly.

After walking around in a daze for about a minute or two, he eventually noticed Sam walking toward him.

"Morning, Cass," Sam yawned. "What are you doing up? I thought you were gonna sleep in. You were pretty tired last night."

"I don't know," Cass answered, wishing he was back in bed. He wondered how it was possible to be so tired and hungry at the same time. "I wanted to keep sleeping, but my stomach wouldn't let me."

Right on cue, his stomach growled loudly. "I'm trying to find the kitchen."

"Ah, I can help you with that," Sam said, taking his hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Cass asked as they started walking. "I am not a child."

"I know that," Sam replied. "Only reason I'm doing this is because you move like a snail."

"I what?" Cass asked, even more confused.

"You walk really slowly," Sam clarified, rolling his eyes a little. Apparently, Cass did not know every animal in the world.

"Oh," was all Cass could say in response.

Not a minute went by and they were already in the kitchen.

"Morning, Dean," said Sam, trying to see what Dean was cooking on the stove. Although he was a pretty good cook, Dean's cooking was always the best. Of course, he would never admit that to his brother's face. "Look what I found. Someone who actually wants to try your cooking."

Dean turned around, but before he could come up with a clever comeback, he noticed how exhausted Cass looked. There were so many thoughts in his head at the moment, he wasn't sure where to start.

"Okay, first of all, why is Cass awake?" he finally asked. "He's supposed to be asleep."

"Well, he said he's hungry," Sam explained.

"And you think he'd rather have your food?"

"I'm a good cook."

"And I'm not? Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam couldn't help but smile a little. After everything they had been through, it was good that they could still joke around with each other.

"Please don't fight," said Cass, finally speaking up. "I'm sure you're both good cooks. I'll eat whatever you make for me, I promise."

"It's okay, Cass," said Dean. "We're not fighting. We're just joking around. Now park it. Have some breakfast, but then you're going right back to bed, got it?"

"I won't say no to that," Cass agreed, yawning as his stomach continued to growl. As tired as he was, he was not going back to sleep on an empty stomach.

"Well, there's fruit on the table," Dean said. "I'm making scrambled eggs, and there's toast in the toaster. I might share my bacon. Maybe."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cass asked, hoping he could be useful to Dean.

"Not really, unless you wanna watch the toast."

"Where is the toast?"

Dean turned around, wondering if Cass was really serious. Yep, he looked serious. "Over there," he answered, pointing to the toaster next to him.

"All right, I'll get right on it," Cass said, serious as ever. He walked over to the toaster and began to stare at it intensely.

"Well, I'm going to start eating," Sam said as he walked further into the kitchen. After grabbing some plates from one of the cabinets, he started to make a little fruit salad for himself.

While Dean cooked, Cass continued to have a staring contest with the toaster. Even though it was a very tiny job, he wanted to do whatever he could to help around the house. After all, Dean and Sam were kind enough to let him stay. It was the least he could do to show his thanks.

A couple minutes went by. Dean was just about finished with the eggs when he heard a shriek and a loud thump. He immediately turned around and saw what the commotion was. Cass was no longer watching the toaster. Instead, he was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Dean asked, quickly rushing over. As he helped Cass into a sitting position, he checked to see if there were any bumps or bruises on the back of his head.

Sam rushed over as well, his mouth full of blueberries and banana slices. It took a moment before he remembered to swallow.

"It jumped!" Cass exclaimed, clearly baffled by what had just happened. "The toast."

"Really?" Dean asked, chuckling to himself. Obviously, he would have to teach Cass about many different things on earth.

"I didn't know food could jump like that."

"Well, you learn something new every day."

After helping Cass get back on his feet, Dean went back to finishing the eggs. Sam took out the four slices of toast and put them on a plate. He helped Cass pick out some fruit, then left to get some jelly and a knife. As he came back, Cass was studying the various fruits on his plate. He just started to spread the jelly on the toast when Dean finally came over with the eggs on a large plate.

Looking at Dean and Sam and all the food on the table, Cass suddenly realized something. He had a home now. Dean and Sam were helping him and taking care of him, just like a family. For some strange reason he couldn't quite understand, even though he missed his wings, he was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Human Grace

**I know there are plenty of fanfics about Castiel becoming human, but I really enjoy those kinds of stories, which is why I wanted to write my own.**

**Of course, there are many things Cass needs to know now that he's human. Learning to use the bathroom is definitely high up on the list. Naturally, he makes a few mistakes, but Dean and Sam are there to help him.**

It was almost noon and already, it was definitely shaping up to be a lazy day. After all, it was Sunday. Sam and Dean were in the living room, helping Cass find a show to watch.

Once they finally found a series he was interested in, they all sat down on the couch. Cass was in the middle with Dean sitting to his right, although there was very little space between them. However, before they could even start the show, Dean suddenly got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cass asked, a confused look in his eyes, wondering why Dean was leaving.

"I'll be back," Dean replied. "I just have to grab some food. You guys can start without me. I'll catch up."

"O…kay." Cass slumped his shoulders as Dean left the room. It wasn't quite as fun to watch without Dean, but if he said they could start without him, there was no point in waiting. If Dean did miss the whole episode for some reason, Cass wouldn't mind watching it again.

By the time it was almost 1:30, Dean still wasn't back yet, but that was no longer an issue. Wrapped up in the show, Sam and Cass were watching the third episode, which was halfway through.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked, turning his head. No answer. "Cass?" Still no response. The former angel was glued to the TV. "Well, I am. The only reason I haven't got up is because Dean said he was getting food. Although, I don't know if he meant for himself or for all of us."

After five more minutes passed, Dean finally came in, holding several bags of food.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated. "Where the hell have you been? I'm starving!"

"Sorry," Dean replied, placing the bags on the coffee table. "I was going to make us some sandwiches, but we were out of bread, so I went to the store. I picked up a few pies, some chips, a few cans of beer. And then I found this great restaurant on the way back." Opening one of the bags, he pulled out three large subs. "Look at the size of these things!"

"So you decided to buy lunch instead of making it yourself."

Dean's smile fell. "What's the difference?" he asked. "I still got you lunch, didn't I? What's wrong with a little less effort and a little more convenience?"

Although Sam thought about criticizing his brother's laziness, he was too hungry to say anything. He picked up one of the subs and started eating while Dean set up the rest of the food. Meanwhile, Cass was still watching the show intently.

"So, what did I miss?" Dean asked as he sat back down in his spot.

"Well, actually, a lot," Sam admitted. "We're on the third episode. Cass is really into it. Basically, the show is about this—Oh my god! You gotta be kidding me!" Noticing a huge puddle forming on the couch, Sam immediately stood up.

"What? What's wrong?"

A moment later, Dean realized that Cass was soaked in urine. Surprised, he got up right away. "Whoa, what the hell? Cass, what happened? If you had to pee, why didn't you go to the bathroom?"

"Don't tell me," Sam sighed. "You wanted to keep watching the show, so you decided to wait instead?"

"Wait, hold on," said Dean, turning to his younger brother "Shouldn't we at least hear what he has to say? We don't know what happened. Maybe he didn't realize he had to go. "

"You're right. I'm sorry, Cass, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," Cass finally spoke, his head down, and his face flushed. "I don't blame you for being mad. I-I ruined your couch. I'm so sorry. I'll get you a new one, I swear!" It took everything he had to keep the tears forming in his eyes from falling. It was already shameful enough that he had soiled their couch. Crying about it would make him even more pathetic, even though that was exactly how he felt right now.

"No, you don't have to do that, Cass," Dean said, trying to be reassuring. "Besides, you don't have any money. How would you pay for it? Anyway, we just want to know what happened so we can help."

"Help?" Cass lifted his head up and stared at Dean with his usual confusion.

"Aw, come on, don't give me that look. We always help you when you need it. And one accident isn't the end of the world, you know. That's nothing compared to Sammy here. He wet the bed so many times as a kid. Actually, he even did it a few times when he was a teenager. Oh, and there's this great story that happened right before we found you."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, throwing a death glare at his brother. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I will. It happened about a week ago. We're in Baby and this genius here decides to drink two big bottles of tea. Well, there's no way I'm gonna let him piss in my car. So, to make a long story short, we finally get to the motel, he's bolting to the room, way ahead of me and suddenly, I hear a scream. I run up and I find him on top of some teenage girl he crashed into. And this poor girl is getting sprayed all over. I couldn't—"

"Shut up!" Sam screamed, his face burning. He grabbed Dean by the cheeks, squeezing them as hard as he could.

"Are you serious?" Dean groaned, though it was hard to speak considering his current situation.

Watching from the couch, Cass had no idea what to do except wait. Eventually, Sam would let go, which he did after a few minutes, finally calming down.

"Thank you," said Dean, rubbing one of his sore cheeks. It was worth it, though. "I was only going to say that I couldn't stop laughing, okay? Although the girl's parents were definitely not laughing."

"Dean." Sam gritted his teeth.

"All right, all right, I'm done." Dean turned back to Cass. "Anyway, my point is that you shouldn't worry about it. It's happened to all of us at some point."

"Even him," Sam pointed out, nodding.

"Listen, there's no right or wrong answer here," Dean said as he walked over to the couch, choosing to ignore his brother's comment. He sat back down in his spot next to Cass. "Just tell us the truth and we'll help. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's only your third day."

A few minutes passed by. "I-I didn't know," Cass finally admitted, blushing slightly. Although he knew Sam and Dean weren't going to judge him, he still felt ashamed. "I didn't notice until my bladder was full and it was too late."

"Okay," Dean said calmly. "That just means we have to focus on getting you to be more aware of when you have to go. You know, before you're bursting."

"Will I ever be able to do that? I don't want to keep ruining your furniture."

"It just takes patience, Cass. And don't worry about the furniture, okay? They can be replaced."

Despite Dean's reassurance, Cass still had a look of guilt on his face, although he was glad that Dean wasn't angry with him.

"All right, let's go," said Dean, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Cass asked, getting up as well.

"I'm gonna help you, okay? That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna help take care of your wet clothes and get you some new ones, all right? I'll show you what to do in case it happens again." Dean started walking toward the stairs with Cass following behind.

Looking down nervously, Cass hoped that he would never be in this situation again, but he knew better. Even though he looked like an adult, he was more like a toddler learning everything for the first time. Training his bladder would take a lot of patience.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened on the show?"

"Huh?" Confused, Cass looked up. The sudden change in subject surprised him.

"I missed the first few episodes. You mind filling me in a little?"

"Oh. Well, actually, I was thinking that I'd watch them again when you came back. And if Sam doesn't want to watch them again, he doesn't have to. It could just be the two of us."

"Well, aren't you a little minx," Dean teased, smiling playfully. "You want me all to yourself."

Cass immediately stopped in his tracks, as did Dean, turning around to face him. His face heated up fast and he could feel his now mortal heart speeding up. His mouth was starting to feel dry as well. It felt as though he couldn't speak.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having a little dessert after I finish my sub." It seemed like such a cheesy line, Dean thought, but it was pretty obvious that Cass couldn't tell. Every line he said made Cass blush nervously and this one was no exception.

Although Cass was incredibly flustered at the moment, he was also very happy. While he was always happy when Dean tried to flirt with him, today was different. He was completely soaked in urine right now, but Dean was still attracted to him. Dean didn't care how pathetic he was.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice breaking as he stared into Dean's eyes. The last tear in his eye fell down his right cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You and Sam, I mean."

"Don't worry," Dean said, putting his hand on Cass' left shoulder. "I won't let you go through this alone, I promise. I know Sam feels the same way too. He doesn't really say it, but he loves you. Not like I do, but you know what I mean."

After what felt like a really long time, Cass finally smiled.

"I'll try not to give any spoilers," he said. He followed as Dean started walking again. He began talking about the show excitedly as he and Dean made their way to the stairs.

* * *

A week had gone by since the couch incident and it was Sunday again, though it wasn't as lazy as last Sunday had been.

Sam was in the library, showing Cass how to use email on a laptop.

As he was explaining the different boxes, Dean suddenly came in.

"Hey guys, just so you know, I'm going to the hardware store. Anybody wanna come?"

"We're kind of in the middle of something here, Dean," Sam replied, not even looking at his brother.

"Okay," Dean said as he started to walk out. "Well, I'm getting lunch on the way back, so I might be gone for about an hour, maybe more."

Almost immediately, he heard Sam's laptop close.

"Actually, I think Cass is a little hungry right now," Sam said as he quickly followed his brother. Dean stopped and turned around to face his younger brother.

"Really? And where is he?"

Sam turned back and realized that Cass was still sitting at the table with the laptop, a confused look on his face.

"Are we done with the email now?" the former angel asked, staring directly at Sam.

Sam turned back to his brother.

"So, who's hungry now?" Dean smirked.

Before Sam could say anything, his stomach started rumbling. His cheeks reddened.

"I-I am," he said as he lowered his head defeatedly.

"Well, you don't have to be so embarrassed about it," Dean chuckled. It was always amazing how Sam could be so ridiculous and adorable at the same time. "You don't have to lie about it either. If you're hungry, you're hungry. I'll take you anywhere."

"The sub place?" Sam asked hopefully, lifting his head. "It has good vegetarian options."

"Sure, no problem," Dean agreed. "You coming, Cass?"

"Yes," Cass replied, getting up from his chair and walking over. "I always welcome the chance for a free meal."

"Well, at least you're honest," Dean smirked. "All right, let's get going." With Sam and Cass right behind him, he made his way to the garage.

Once they were all in the Impala and ready to go, Dean started up the car and turned on the radio.

Unlike the usual set up, Sam was in the backseat and Cass was sitting next to Dean in the passenger's seat.

After a few minutes on the road, Cass turned to Dean.

"Dean. Dean. Dean!"

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if maybe you would possibly consider changing the music station to something else. The volume level is causing great pain to my ears."

"It's too loud? Well, why didn't you say something earlier? If it's hurting your ears, you don't have to listen to it just because I like it."

A loud, obviously fake laugh came from the backseat.

"You have something you wanna say?" Dean asked, looking in the rearview mirror as he searched for another station.

"No, I'm good," said Sam. "I just didn't realize you could be so…considerate."

"Oh yeah? Well, in that case, screw you!" Cass looked at Dean with a worried expression. "It's fine, Cass, it's fine. This is how we normally talk. I'm not actually angry. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Cass replied softly.

Dean continued to search for a station he and Cass could both enjoy. Eventually, he found one he could tolerate. It wasn't one of his most favorites, but he didn't really care. It was for Cass. He would still be able to listen to whatever he wanted when it was just him and Sam.

Once they finally arrived at the hardware store, Dean pulled into the first parking space he could find.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to," Dean said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm just getting a few things. I'll leave the heater on."

"No, that's okay," Sam said, unbuckling as well and opening the car door. "Nothing wrong with a little exercise."

Immediately, Cass said, "If Sam is going, then I'm coming too."

So, they all got out of the car and walked toward the store. Naturally, Cass tried to keep up with Dean while Sam trailed behind them.

Inside, it was surprisingly crowded. Moving closer, Cass clutched Dean's right arm. "There's a lot of people here, Dean. I don't know why, but I'm feeling really nervous right now."

"It's okay," Dean said, trying to be supporting. "Some humans don't like big crowds like this. Just stick with me, all right?"

Cass nodded his head silently.

After walking around for about twenty two minutes, there was only one more item left to be found. The whole time, Cass had been holding Dean's hand so they wouldn't be separated. Dean was worried that since it was a hardware store, someone would eventually harass them about it, but it seemed people were too busy to even notice.

Suddenly, Cass let go of Dean's hand, sensing something in his body that needed to be dealt with immediately. As his legs started to squeeze together, he gripped his crotch with both hands.

"Dean! I have to go!"

Dean stopped in place and turned around, as did Sam. "You what?"

"I have to pee! I need a toilet! Now!"

"Oh my God," Sam groaned. "Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"It's somewhere," said Dean, trying to look around. It was still too crowded. "We just have to keep walking until we find it."

"No!" Cass yelled as he started to panic. "We can't just walk around until we find it! I can't hold it that long! I'm not gonna make it!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Dean exclaimed. "Calm down!" He placed his hands on Cass' shoulders. "Come on, deep breaths, deep breaths. You need to breathe, okay?

"I don't want to have another accident!" Cass could feel the same stupid tears welling up in his eyes again. "I can't take it anymore. I just want to be a normal adult like you."

Castiel had always been such a badass angel, it was heartbreaking to see him like this. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. A brief hug. He tried to make it as brief as he could, but still long enough to make him feel better.

However, it was Cass who suddenly broke the hug.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as Cass began walking somewhere in a hurry.

"I found some toilets!"

When Sam and Dean looked where Cass was headed, their faces dropped.

"Shit!" Sam shouted.

Dean screamed, "No, Cass! Come back! Those aren't real!"

The two of them sprinted after Cass. By the time they finally caught up to him at the toilet display, he was in the middle of sweet relief.

Dean tried to get his attention. "Cass. Cass. Cass!"

"I made it," he sighed happily, clearly proud of himself.

"Yeah, about that," Sam said nervously as he noticed people staring at them. "The thing is, these toilets here, they're not real. They're models. They don't have any plumbing, which means they don't actually work."

The content and pride Cass was feeling before suddenly disappeared.

"People are noticing," Dean whispered as he looked around, trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

Turning his head right and left, Cass immediately realized that Dean was right. People were staring at him. He had thought it was a little strange that there were so many toilets together in one spot, but at the time, he was desperate not to wet himself again.

One minute later, finally empty, he quickly zipped up his pants.

"We have to do something," Sam whispered nervously.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," Dean said as he took Cass' left hand. He sounded unusually calm. "Run!"

"What?" Sam yelled.

With Cass in hand, Dean started running as fast as he could toward the front door. Surprised, Cass stumbled at first, but eventually he was able to match Dean's pace.

"Hey!" Dropping his shopping basket, Sam dashed after them, trying to catch up to them as best as he could. "Wait! Don't leave me behind!"

Once he made it to the parking lot, Sam tried to catch his breath for a few minutes before heading toward the Impala.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he huffed as he got closer. He could see Dean and Cass waiting inside the car. "The hell?" When he finally made it, he slammed the door as he got in the middle of the backseat.

"There you are," Dean chuckled, turning around to look at his brother. As fit as Sam was, he still looked exhausted from all that running. "I was wondering where you were. Not as fast as you thought you were, huh?"

"What the hell was that?" Sam shouted, giving his brother the most pissed off look he could. "First of all, why did you have to run so fast? Were you trying to leave me behind? Get some lunch and come back for me later?"

Dean smiled, trying not to laugh. When Sam got angry, he could be pretty funny sometimes.

"And secondly, why did you decide to run? I was going to suggest that we apologize to the manager."

"Well, I kind of had a feeling that's what you were going to say."

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly was wrong with that plan?"

"What do you think? The manager would ask us to pay for it. I don't know about you, but I don't pay for anything if it's not coming home with us."

"But what do we do for supplies now? I doubt we can go back after what just happened in there! You ever think of that? I even dropped the basket!"

"We'll find some other place," Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, it doesn't matter." He looked over at Cass, who was still clearly embarrassed about what he did in the store. "The important thing is that Cass made it. He made it."

Surprised to hear this, Cass turned to look at Dean. Dean smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You did good today. You did good. Now you're one step closer to becoming a normal adult."

Cass had no idea what to say, but thanks to Dean's encouraging words, he was starting to feel a little better.

"And that's what's important, right, Sam?"

Sam was silent for a moment, then sighed as he crossed his arms.

"You're right. That whole thing was pretty crazy, but he did make it. You're right."

"Of course I am." Dean smiled smugly. Being told he was right about something didn't happen that often. "Now let's get some lunch."

"That sounds good," Cass said, perking up even more. "I'm really hungry."

"I'll buy us some drinks too. And you know what else? I'll even buy a pie. A big one! I'll buy a big pie on the way back. We can have a mini celebration at home."

"Oh, please," Sam scoffed. "You never need an excuse to buy beer and pie." Dean gave him a look. "Although, it is a good excuse."

"You know, I just realized something," said Cass. "I've never had a piece of pie before. I've never tried it. I can eat like a human now, but I've never thought about having pie. I mostly think about burgers and fries and other kinds of food."

"Well, maybe now's a good time to change that," Dean grinned. "You can never go wrong with apple, but then there's cherry. Pecan's good too. There are so many flavors to choose from, it can be hard to decide."

Cass thought about it for a moment. He wanted to get closer to Dean and pie was Dean's favorite food.

"Okay, then let's get an apple pie," he decided. "Then maybe we could make the other kinds of pie later. You know, together?"

"Sounds perfect," Dean smiled, blushing a little.

"You mean the pie?" Sam chuckled.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean started the car and set the radio to Cass' station.

Cass leaned into his seat, finally relaxing as Dean drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Human Grace

**This time, it's just Dean and Cass, but Sam will be back in the next chapter, along with someone else. For now, let's see what happens when Dean takes Cass for a little stroll.**

After walking through the woods for about fifteen minutes, Cass was starting to understand why Dean liked taking walks almost every evening.

"It's very peaceful here," he observed. "Quite calming. I can see why you enjoy coming here so often."

"Well, I'm not doing it for the exercise, that's for sure," Dean admitted. "I'm not Sam. I just like to come out here to clear my head a bit. It's relaxing. No running, no jogging, you just go at your own pace."

"Nature is truly beautiful," Cass smiled as he admired the colorful autumn trees on their path. "One of the greatest creations in this universe."

"Is that so? You think it's greater than humanity?" Dean stopped walking and turned around to face Cass.

Cass had no idea what to say. How was he supposed to respond to a question like that? He knew it was good to be honest, but he hated to hurt anyone's feelings, especially Dean's.

"Well, uh, it's kind of hard to say," he answered nervously. "Humans can be incredibly selfish and cruel, but then again, the wrath of nature can be even worse. Both of them are capable of destroying many lives. I do enjoy being out in nature, but honestly, it's not that important to me. As long as we're together, I'm happy."

Blushing like a lovestruck teenager, Dean walked closer and put his hands on Cass' hips, giving him a peck on the lips. However, before he could go in for a deeper kiss, there was a sudden rustling sound.

"Dean!" Cass exclaimed.

Turning to his left, where Cass was now looking, Dean noticed a fawn coming toward them. Before he knew it, Cass was heading over to get a better look.

"Cass, wait!"

"What animal is this, Dean? It's so cute and gentle looking."

"You don't know? That's kind of surprising. I would have guessed you know almost every animal on earth."

"Well, I know the names of most of God's creations, but that doesn't mean I've seen every animal on earth."

"It's a deer," Dean chuckled, smiling to himself. It was like a kid meeting an animal he never saw before.

Cass smiled excitedly as the curious fawn walked up to him. Before he could stop himself, he started to pet its head.

"Be careful, Cass," Dean warned. "It might bite you or something."

"No," Cass said calmly. "I think she likes it. Besides, I think she's a baby."

"Okay, but doesn't that mean—"

"There's more!"

Just as Cass had said, two more fawns had emerged. As they headed toward him, one more came out.

With four fawns surrounding him, trying to get his attention, Cass smiled as he tried to pet them all.

"I guess animals like you," Dean chuckled. "No surprise there."

"Maybe they're hungry?" Cass wondered. "What do they eat? Do you have anything I could give them?"

Dean checked his jacket pockets, but they were surprisingly empty. All he could feel were crumbs.

"That's strange. I usually have something, but I've got nothing. Nothing but crumbs. Well, whatever it was, I guess I already ate it. Sorry."

"That's okay. I know you love to eat. Besides, it was probably something they couldn't eat."

"Probably."

A few minutes passed and Cass was still captivated by the adorable creatures.

"Hey Cass, I know you've made some new friends and all, but if we want to make it back in time for dinner, we should probably start heading back soon. I don't think Sam would appreciate it if we let dinner get cold."

Hearing that, Cass immediately felt how hungry he was.

"Okay," he replied. "I'll be right there. Just a little bit long—" Suddenly, there was a louder rustling sound. Two large deer appeared, causing him to gasp and move back a few steps. Dean wanted to run and grab Cass, but he knew sudden movement might not be a great idea.

When the two bigger deer started making sounds, the fawns ran back and hid behind them. Then, with no warning, the deer stomped their front feet and started charging.

"Oh, mother—" Dean started to yell.

"Yes, I think they are the mothers!"

Unfortunately, Cass was still standing in place, just like a deer in headlights. Luckily, Dean leaped into action and grabbed his right hand before sprinting down the path back home.

After running as fast as they could for what felt like an eternity, they eventually came to a stop and collapsed on their hands and knees, trying to catch their breath.

"I think…we lost them," Dean finally spoke as his breathing started to become normal again.

"Yeah," Cass agreed as he looked behind. "I don't see them. They probably didn't even follow us."

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to say they did. We didn't just run that fast for nothing, you know what I mean?"

"We probably outran them," Cass chuckled, smiling at Dean. "You know, this kind of reminds me of the day we ran away from that hardware store, but much worse. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that." Dean was relieved that Cass no longer felt ashamed about that day. It was great to see him learning to forgive himself for his mistakes.

"Hey, look," said Cass, staring up ahead. "We're almost back where we started, Dean!"

Dean finally stood up and helped Cass to his feet.

"All right!" he shouted as he started walking, Cass following by his side. "I'm starving! I'm ready for some pot pie! And for dessert, homemade apple pie!"

"I'm glad I got to make that with you," Cass said softly as he smiled to himself. "I really enjoyed it." He could tell his cheeks were heating up again. It was a strange human reaction, he thought. Back when he was an angel, he still had the same feelings for Dean, but it was easier to control them. Being human made that much more difficult, although now it was easier for Dean to know how he felt most of the time.

As his face flushed, Dean replied, "Well, you know, there are still a lot of pies left to make. I've been thinking cherry or blueberry. Oh, and we're definitely making pecan and pumpkin for Thanksgiving. We gotta have both!"

"They all sound delicious," Cass sighed as he felt his hunger rise. "You're making me even hungrier than I already am. I didn't know that was even possible."

"You're human. Anything's possible."

About six minutes later, they finally made it back to the bunker.

Just as Dean started to head to the entrance, he felt Cass tugging the back of his jacket. Turning around, he could see that Cass looked worried about something.

"What's wrong, Cass?"

"Can you promise me something? If we run into anymore deer next time, will you—I mean, when we go out again, can you watch out for—"

"Don't worry, Cass," Dean laughed softly. "I'll protect you, I promise. Vampires, murderers, or deer, I'll protect you from anything."

Before Cass could say anything, Dean's soft, warm lips were suddenly on his. He could also feel Dean's hands resting on his shoulders. This time, it was a real kiss, not just a peck. Although Dean had kissed him before when he was still an angel, it was nothing like now. Being human made it much more pleasurable.

Cass knew that he only ever wanted Dean to love and touch him. He wished that time could stop so they could just stay in this moment forever.

A few minutes later, Dean finally pulled his lips away. Without meaning to, Cass started to whimper in response.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you some more after dinner, okay?" Dean said reassuringly. Admittedly, he thought it was cute how needy Cass was now.

"Okay," Cass agreed softly. As much as he hated stopping, he needed to eat right now. He couldn't wait any longer.

Separating himself from Cass, Dean walked on ahead to the door as quickly as he could. If he didn't get food in his stomach soon or his dinner got cold, he was going to be pissed.

"So, Dean," Cass said as he caught up to Dean unlocking the door. "I'm still confused. What is a pot pie? I thought all pies were dessert. How can we be having pie for dinner? Are we actually having dessert for dinner?"

Dean finally opened the door. "I love you, Cass," he laughed as the two of them entered the bunker. "Don't ever change."

**That was actually a lot more slash than I originally intended, but I'm happy with it. If it wasn't already obvious, Dean and Cass are a couple and will be for the rest of this series.**

**I don't know why, but I just thought that Cass would be the kind of person animals flock to****, like a Disney princess.**


End file.
